Sensitive
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt has very sensitive skin. Epic Smuff. Klaine twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN LIFTED! Thank you all so much for the prompts and the rants and the banter! I less than three you all! (That's a heart for all you non-StarKid Gleeks.) And without further ado, I reveal to you... My very first Glee Lemon! I'm so proud of it I could cry! But I want to thank Nikoli Fenix for the prompt. She gets a big plate of warm, freshly baked chocolate chip virtual cookies! And the prompt is...**

**Kurt is very sensitive all over his body, especially just after a warm shower when he's all flushed from the heat. It just so happens that Blaine and Kurt are roommates and Blaine accidentally brushes against Kurt as they are both trying to bypass each other in their shared doorway. Kurt is only clothed in his towel and still slightly flushed. He lets out a breathy moan that sounds like a slut in heat. Blaine snaps and looses all self control and pulls Kurt into their room and shuts the door, slamming Kurt up against it soon after. Kurt is stunned and embarrassed as Blaine gives him a hungry look and presses their bodies together. He gasps and Blaine explains that Kurt is a dirty whore (just dirty talk, nothing abusive). Blaine then proceeds to have his way with Kurt against their door while whispering filthy things into his ear.**

**Warnings: Dirty talk, Dom!Blaine, slight OOC-ness and extreme lemon-y-ness with little/no plot.**

**Word Count- 922. There. Is. No. Plot. If you are looking for plot, I suggest you go read Dalton. Or Harry Potter.**

**XOXOXOXO**

Kurt's POV

I gave Blaine one last lingering kiss before pulling away. "I have to go take a shower now," I murmured softly against his lips, resting my forehead on his.

"No," His arms wound around my waist, holding me in place on his lap.

"Yes, Blaine," I broke his hold and stood up. He pouted adorably up at me and I giggled.

"Come back soon?" He stood up as well from the couch, where we had supposedly been watching _The Sound of Music_.

"Always," I pecked my boyfriend on the lips one last time before heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

I turned the water on to a steaming temperature, but nothing too unbearable for my sensitive skin. After letting it run and adjusting it several times, I stepped into the stream of warm water, hissing slightly as it scalded my skin. It was still too hot. Or maybe I was just too sensitive. I washed up quickly, knowing Blaine was waiting for me.

When I hopped out, steam followed me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and shivered at the gentle contact on my receptive skin. The door opened just as I put my hand on it.

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to brush my teeth," Blaine said sheepishly. He tried to move past me at the same time I tried to move past him and his bare arm brushed mine. My skin was still hypersensitive from the hot shower and I unexpectedly let out a low moan.

Blaine looked at me, not sure if he was hearing things or not. "Did you say something?"

"N-no," I stammered, blushing.

Blaine stepped closer, and placed one hand on my forehead, the other on the small of my back, pulling me closer. "Are you okay? You look kind of flushed."

I couldn't take this much contact. I let out a moan that echoed off the bathroom tiles, breathy and searing. And I see Blaine snap with that one sound. His hazel eyes spark with lust, and suddenly his mouth is pressing on mine desperately, fiercely. My knees go weak with surprise, but that doesn't matter, because Blaine is pushing me into the bedroom, against the door. His tongue is attacking mine, dancing on mine, in a way that makes me see white.

He breaks away from my mouth but his lips don't leave my skin as they travel down my neck. I gasp as he sucks what is sure to become a hickey right where my shoulder and neck meet. "B-Blaine... what did I d-do...?" I managed.

"You little slut... like you don't know," he growled in my ear before nibbling on the earlobe. I felt a surge of arousal pump through me, ending straight at my erection tenting in the towel.

"I-I... my skin was- OH!" I moaned as Blaine did something particularly talented involving his tongue.

"Sure it was, you dirty whore." His words made me moan again. "Do you like when I talk dirty?" All I could manage was a breathless nod, and Blaine's lips captured mine again. My towel was beginning to slip. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you t-to... touch me," I gasped out.

"How do you want me to touch you?" He whispered. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

"I- oh god... I want you to fuck me up the door," I moaned softly.

"I knew you were a _slut, _Kurt, but I never knew how much."

"I'm _your _slut, Blaine." I whined as the towel dropped.

"True," He allowed. Grabbing my arms, he half-walked, half-dragged me toward the bed. Pressing me facedown, Blaine lubed his fingers and pushed two roughly into me, brushing my prostate. "You're so fucking tight around my fingers," He moaned, pumping them in and out and scissoring them. He added a third and I cried out. Scooping me up off the bed, he slammed me back against the door.

_He was wearing too many clothes_, I was beginning to think as I unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled off his t-shirt that was already clinging to his abs. Soon Blaine was just as bare as me, and as soon as that happened, he was thrusting his thick cock into me, against the bedroom door. He was standing up, pumping in and out of me so wonderfully that I had all but lost the ability to think. I was a pile of mush in his strong arms.

"Ohhh... _god, _Blaine..." I moaned as he rocked into me full force. "Right _there._"

"There?" He hit me in the same spot and I swear I dissolved into nothing but a loudly moaning puddle of goo. "Do you love this? Do you love being fucked hard until you can't walk? I'll make sure you'll feel me for weeks," he added with a hard thrust.

I had lost the coherency to form words and I didn't think my moans could get any louder until Blaine wrapped his sweaty hand around my aching cock and began to pump. With just a few jerks I was cumming, hard, white splattering both our stomachs. Blaine wasn't too far behind and he came as well, deep inside of me.

He picked me up and carried us back to the bed, both of us exhausted. We lay in silence for a few minutes, attempting to regain our breath, the only sound the others heartbeat, until Blaine finally spoke again.

"I guess you have to take another shower, huh?"

XOXOXOXO

**A/N- Love it? Hate it? Two-shot? Review! Thanks again to Nikoli Fenix for getting me out of my Klaine withdrawal!**

_**UPDATE: It was brought to my attention by a kind Anon that it was impossible for gay sex to happen without proper lubrication or preparation. This was my first gay lemon, and I apologize because I had not done my research properly. Of course, I've read enough Klaine lemons by now to know what happens, so there! I fixed it. No one is hurt. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- (barricades door) FINE FINE THIS IS THE FRICKIN TWO-SHOT! Don't kill me! Sweet Grilled Cheesus, you guys. Thank you all so much for the luff! Please review, and if I owned Glee, stuff like this would happen all the time. And that would be weird. This isn't as lemony as the last chapter; the smut that is there is very very very graphic, not for the kiddies, but it has more plot and fluffage. But... oh my glee! You guys... this is now tied for my second most popular story in reviews, my third most popular in hits, and has the most favorites out of all ****19**** of my stories. I seriously love you guys. GROUP HUGGLE! I don't own The Body Shop either, but I do own bottles of the items mentioned. Oh, and if you haven't read the awesomesause stories of one Emily Maddox, you need to. Seriously. Like, right now. But please R&R this one first! I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXO

The only sound in the room was two heartbeats, synchronizing with each other, and heavy breathing, each boy trying to regain their breath. Kurt lay, spent, in Blaine's arms, and the countertenor sighed in content as Blaine began to stroke the small of his back. "Mmmph..." he moaned softly.

"I love you, Kurt. Honestly, I love you." Blaine whispered softly in his ear.

Kurt felt his heart swell. "I love you, too." He whispered back. They lay like that for a long time, happy just to be surrounded by each other.

"Maybe we should go take that shower now...?" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt giggled, still delirious and giddy. "We?"

"C'mon, help save the planet. If we take a shower together, we can save water. I know how much you love Mother Nature," Blaine untangled himself from his protesting boyfriend. "If you don't hurry, I'll use all of your stuff you just got from The Body Shop."

"Not my Satsuma Body Polish!" Kurt gasped, sitting straight up.

"And the Hemp Hand Scrub." Blaine said.

"Alright, alright! Hold onto your panties. I'm coming," Kurt got out of the warm bed reluctantly.

"Not yet, you're not." Blaine whispered as he passed. He saw a shiver travel down Kurt's back and smirked, knowing the younger boy had heard him. He followed him into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stepped inside, and beckoned the countertenor in. Kurt, still blushing slightly, strode into the shower, gasping quietly as the hot water hit his responsive skin. The second he shut the curtain, Blaine all but shoved him against the tile wall, kissing him deeply. Kurt's moans were lost in Blaine's mouth as hands began to grope up and down his body, squeezing. When he began to kiss his way down Kurt's neck, his boyfriend gasped and pushed him away gently.

Seeing Blaine's confused look, he explained, "My turn now." With that, Kurt began to kiss and suck at the older boy's neck with ferocity.

"Mmmph... Kuuuurt," The sounds that Blaine was making went straight to the countertenor's hardening cock, which was leaking. Kurt traveled his kisses, licks, bites, and sucks down Blaine's neck, chest, and stomach, stopping to flick his tongue over a nipple as he cried out. When Kurt finally reached his rock hard cock, he took it into his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. "Unng, _fuck, _Kurt. _Yes._ Don't stop, oh god, right _there_," Blaine moaned feverishly as Kurt bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the whole thing. Blaine tangled his hands in damp hair, his knees going weak. It felt so good, he was about to come...

Kurt pulled off with an obscene pop just before Blaine could reach his ultimate peak, and Blaine whimpered in loss. "Shh... you'll be had soon enough, baby." Kurt whispered, standing up and capturing his lips in a deep, rough kiss. It was full of passion and pure want, pure need to be physically closer to each other. Suddenly, Blaine spun the smaller boy around, pressing him against the wet shower wall. His erection brushed the tiles and Kurt let out a low hiss.

"You like that?" Blaine purred in his boyfriend's ear. In no time at all, his cock was pushing in to Kurt, almost harshly. The two boys moaned in want.

"Blaine, please, fuck me harder, oh god, _yes. _Right there, keep fucking me right there!" Kurt cried out as his prostate was abused. Blaine's grip on his hips tightened and he pounded in roughly, sure to leave bruises. But, frankly, Kurt liked it rough. He loved how the pain only heightened the pleasure, and the satisfying hickeys on his neck could be covered with a scarf later. He was almost melting in the shower, the hot water was still rushing above them, but the boys paid it no attention. All that mattered was that they went faster and harder and deeper and kept hitting that spot right _there._

Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's hip to his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and moving his thumb over the tip. "Fuck, Blaine, I'm so close, _oh_," Kurt breathed.

"Mmm, come for me, baby," Blaine whispered directly in his ear, and Kurt did just that. With a high pitched scream, he exploded in Blaine's hand and over the shower wall. The tightness that accompanied his orgasm was too much for Blaine, he was pulled over edge as well, moaning Kurt's name like a mantra. Pulling out, he spun Kurt around and captured his lips in kiss less aggressive than the last. This once was sweeter, calmer, and full of love. As they broke away, panting heavily, they seemed to realize they were still in the shower.

"I guess we should clean up," Blaine concluded, grabbing a washcloth and gently wiping Kurt's stomach.

They washed each other, reveling in every inch, every nook and cranny of the other's body, memorizing it. Blaine took particular pleasure in rubbing and washing Kurt's shoulders, for some reason. And when they were clean, they stepped out together, feeling not much cleaner than when they got in. If anything, they felt dirtier.

"I'm cold now," Kurt complained, shivering slightly as they left their warm, wet haven reluctantly. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's damp torso, resting his chin on the dimpled, flushed shoulder. "Let's dry off."

Once they were dry and decently clothed, Blaine and Kurt didn't have enough strength to do anything more than pop in Hairspray and cuddle, with their legs tangled softly together, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's hand idly tracing patterns on Kurt's skin. It was pure bliss to both of them. And no one would disturb that bliss, as Blaine's parents were out of town, so they had the house to themselves. It was a good thing, because they'd probably been very vocal.

"Blaine."

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Why are you asking silly questions? I love you because you're you, Kurt. You're sweet, kind, witty, funny, and the most beautiful person I've ever had the fortune to meet. I love every inch of you, I love your bitch-face when you get pissed off, I love how intense you get about fashion of any kind, and I love how you never smile with teeth and look even more adorable. I told you, you move me, Kurt. You make me better, and you are amazing-" Blaine was cut off as his favorite pair of lips crashed on his, kissing deeply and filled with enough love to carry the world on.

XOXOXOXO

**A/N2- Well there you have it. I finally finished it. Filled with smut, fluff, and a bit of light humor. I hope you liked it! Please tell me in review form! I love reviews. They make me flail with happiness.**


End file.
